naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Inuzuka Kumori
Background Even before the Inuzuka Clan had pledged their loyalty to Konoha, it was obvious what kind of people they were. Rash and Aggressive. Like the animals they partnered up with, dominance was apart of the clan, and respect came from it. That was something Kumori learned growing up around here with his beagle. He and Jun weren't like the other kids and their partners, who all played rough. They didn't have the rashness that the clan was known for, which made the two stand out. If he actually had any siblings, it would have been even more obvious that Kumori would be considered the runt of the family. And that was the only problem. They won the fights his parents put him up against, though it was due to their reaction time. Self defense. That was all it had been for them. When the opponent was subdued, that was it. They got hit just enough for them to forfeit the match, but not sustain the injuries, another Inuzuka would give. Obedience was what the two did best, and while his parents could train them as much as they wanted, it was obvious neither of them had the motivation for it. injuring people was uncomfortable for them, though they never complained. But one day, all of that had changed. Their opponent was an unusual one. If he didn't know better, Kumori would have thought that the pair against him, were one of the most reckless kids in their clan. Despite the injuries this duo had sustained from him and Jun blocking or dodging the incoming attacks, they wouldn't give up. It was ridiculous to look at, and something he didn't understand. What were they fighting for? Having to look at the two and their obvious faces of pain, was enough to stir some aggression inside of him. By the end of the match, their opponents were pinned down, after giving a verbal lashing about their recklessness. And this was from a pair that wanted to be ninja. Kumori had left with a new outlook. If someone as reckless as this duo were going to be ninja, then someone had to reprimand them to keep the two from killing themselves. He decided he was going to grow up and be that person, which those around him will quickly learn. Personality Rash and aggressive. That's what they expected Kumori to be, and to some extent, that was true. While he wasn't as "soft" as he used to be as a kid, it didn't mean he was like the other Inuzuka, and loudly talked about anything. He doesn't like attracting attention to himself, although sometimes it can't be helped. These instances usually involves getting himself between a conflict, despite how reckless it was, and how it was most likely not his business in the first place. Usually he kept his cool, but when someone got on his nerves, he would make sure they would end it. Only then, was it obvious that he really was an Inuzuka. Obedience is still a particular trait he carries along with him. For something like fighting, he still hates looking at gruesome injuries, but he knows it's apart of being a ninja, and would cause less of a headache for his village. That doesn't mean he'll be happy about it, but it'll be long before he gets used to it. Looks The Inuzuka clan, while human, has an appearance most would consider wild. That still rings true for Kumori, who like the rest of his clan, has several physical traits more akin to the animals they work with. His messy brown hair is something he routinely cuts, not doubting it could possibly grow like a mane. And his hazel eyes, which has vertical slit-like pupils, are just but one thing about him, that gives off his wild appearance. However, even with pronounced canines, and nails that can turn into claws, he is anything but menacing. Compared to other Inuzuka, it's clear he's still just a growing pup. Besides the distinguished red fang markings on his cheeks, he's notable for wearing a navy blue hoodie and beige pants. Along with standard ninja gear like fingerless gloves and sandals, he also has a gold locket around his neck, which is tied to a collar. Combat Style As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Kumori utilizes collaboration techniques taught to him, with his partner, Jun. Since neither would rather cause harm more than necessary, they usually target separate opponents, when facing multiple at once. Otherwise, Jun usually sits on the sidelines, warning him of his blindspots. He likes to start a fight in hand to hand combat with his kunai first, maybe even throw a couple of smoke bombs. Tsuga is used mainly for momentum and dodging, before he eases into the hit and run tactic his clan is know for. As he faces tougher enemies however, harsher methods will have to be used. Stats Technique Stats Body Stats Items Kunai(12): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(6): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Techniques Jujin Bunshin (Nin | D): His beagle Jun transforms into a perfect copy of himself, making the both of them difficult to distinguish, especially when combined with their other collaboration jutsus. (Cost: Free) Dainamikku Makingu (Tai | D):His beagle Jun urinates on an enemy, making it easier to target their opponent, when their ability to see is taken away. (Cost: 10) Tsuga (Tai | D):Kumori or Jun spins at a ferocious speed, which is powerful enough to tear through branches, and deal damage against an opponent. (Cost: Free) Shikyaku no jutsu (Nin | D): Grants accelerated animal-like instincts, along with the speed, strength, and endurance with it. Their physical traits are also more pronounced, giving a feral-like appearance, to go along with the clan's hit and run techniques. (Cost: Free)